The Poke-Zoo
by Mobysimo
Summary: A new Team Rocket operation has been approved, and the young operative Kamon is placed in charge of it. His mission? To capture troublesome trainers that have been a threat to Team Rocket, and transform them into obedient Pokemon-themed slaves. Slaves that he gets to keep
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum smiled as he glanced out the window of the train, watching as the trees flew past him. He smiled as he saw a small group of flying Pokemon moving close to the train, trying to keep up with the cars, and looking further, he could see a small bit of grey poking through the green.

He leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes off the window and smiling as he saw the yellow fuzzy yellow form of his best friend. Ash reached over and ran his fingers through his partner's fur.

"Piiiikaaaaaa" Pikachu chirped as he felt the scratching, quickly opening his eyes, and giving his trainer a smile"

"Hehe, wake up buddy," Ash said, pointing out the window "We're nearly there". The yellow rodent's smile grew a little bigger and he dashed up Ash's arm, coming to rest on his shoulder and glanced out the window, Ash doing the same.

The two grinned as a large city came into view, the never-ending trees being quickly replaced with huge amounts of buildings and street lights, with a few bird pokemon flying from pole to pole, chirping with each other and the people below.

"Attention passengers" the conductor's voice rang through the train's intercom "We are now arriving at the Viridian City station. Everyone who wishes to get off here, please pick up your items and pokemon." Ash smiled and hopped to his feet, Pikachu still on his shoulder as he reached upwards to grab his backpack, which he slung over his white hoodie. As he walked out of his cabin, he smiled as he remembered why he was riding this train back home.

He had recently arrived back in the Kanto region after a huge trip through the islands that separated his home and the distant region of Unova, along with two good friends he had made over there, the food-obsessed Gym leader Cilan, and the would-be dragon type master Iris. The three had traveled for quite a long time, as Ash collected his gym badges and went on to challenge the league. He also managed to also somehow get involved in the plot of another group with aspirations of taking over the world, in this case, Team Plasma. He shook his head as he walked to the exit ramp and stepped off, smiling as he felt the fresh air of Veridian hit his nostrils.

"Man, its good to be back in Kanto, eh Pikachu?"

"Pika pika" his pokemon chirped, nodding in agreement. The two walked out of the area and into the train station itself. The building was completely packed with people, most of the trainers, who were rushing around from one place to the other, pokeballs jiggling on their belts as they did so. The spiky-haired boy smiled as he walked down the path set out for getting off the trains, and walked out into the city proper. The two friends smiled as they saw the large skyline of the city stretch out in front of them. Pidgeys and other birds pokemon were bunching up in trees, occasionally dashing down to grab something from the ground.

"Man, this place looks a lot better, right pal?" Ash asked his friend, walking down the stone steps of the train station

"Pika Pikachu" the small electric type chirped in agreement.

"Yeah" Ash agreed. The two began walking down the streets, weaving in and out of the people who walked around. After walking for a few minutes, the two friends arrived in front of a large, red-bricked building with a huge fountain in front of it. Ash smiled as he looked at the structure

"Wonder if Agatha is still the gym leader her-"

"LOOK OUT!" he heard someone scream.

"Huh?" the black-haired boy muttered, turning to his left, only to be knocked down to the ground "Gah!" he exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" his partner shouted, jumping off his shoulder and getting on a fighting pose. Ash shook his head and looked down, seeing that what had knocked him over was a small, brown canine pokemon with a big puffy collar and a few rocks sticking out of his neck and a pair of huge blue eyes, its tongue hanging out as it panted. Pikachu growled at the brown dog, sparks begin to fly from his red cheeks, making the dog jump off Ash's chest and back off, whining slightly.

"Calm down, Pikachu," Ash said, scratching his friend's head. A split second after that, another boy ran up to them, sweat running down his face as he came to them.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy asked, walking to Ash and helping him up

"Uh, yeah," the raven-haired boy said, slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of the boy

"Oh good," the boy said with a sight, giving Ash a quick grin, before turning to the small pokemon "Bad Rockruff!" he shouted, chastising the pokemon "What did I tell you about running off?"

"Rock" the pokemon muttered, its hears drooping in sadness.

"I'm sooo sorry about that!" the boy said, picking up the Rockruff, shaking his head "This little guy is a huge amount of trouble!"

"Hehe, its no problem" Ash chuckled, looking over the other trainer. He seemed to be around Ash's own age. He had a head full of deep red hair, a color shared by his eyes. He was really pale, almost as if he hadn't seen the sun in a long time, and he was wearing a black jacket with red trims and a pair of jeans, his shoes sharing the same color scheme as his jacket. "_That color looks kinda familiar…"_ Ash thought as he looked over the kid

"Umm, hello?" the boy muttered, waving his hand in front of Ash's face

"Huh, oh sorry!" Ash said, his face going red in embarrassment "Guess I spaced out there for a sec. I'm Ash" he stretched out his hand

"Ash?" the other boy asked, his eyes widening slightly "Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes," the spiky-haired boy said, slightly confused by the reaction. A huge smile broke onto the kid's face and he grabbed Ash's hand and shook it violently.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" the boy said with a huge grin on his face "I'm Kamon! Its an honor to meet you, Ash!"

"Eh, really?" Ash asked, quickly yanking his hand free from Kamon's grip

"Sorry…" the redhead said, his face going scarlet "I got a bit carried away…"

"It's not a problem" Ash muttered, still taken aback by the other boy's enthusiasm. "But, why did you want to meet me?"

"Why?" Kamon asked, a look of surprise on his face "Dude, you're a finalist from two pokemon leagues! I've been wanting to meet ever since I saw you in the Ever Grande Conference!"

"Really?" Ash gasped, his eyes widening.

"Yeah!" Kamano said

"Ruff!" the pokemon in the boy's arm yipped in agreement

"Wow…" Ash muttered, rubbing the back of his head "I've never met anyone who's seen me on the league before…"

"Really?" Kamon asked, letting his Rockruff go, the small dog pokemon calmly sitting right next to his trainer, wagging its tail. "That's a shock. I've seen you in every single one. You got cheated back in the Lily of the Valley Conference by the way"

"Hehe" Ash giggled nervously, unused to the attention, glancing back to the gym "Hey, do you know if the gym is open?"

"Uh?" Kamon asked, looking at the bricked building behind them "Nope. That place's been closed for a while now. Why do ask? Don't you have the Earth Badge?"

"Oh yeah, I do," Ash said with a nod "I was just wondering because the gym had a temp last time I came through."

"Oh yeah. That old lady with the ghosts…" Kamon said, walking closer to the stairs "Yeah, she left a few months ago, apparently, they found out a few things out about the last gym leader"

"Really?" Ash asked, looking at the redhead "What did they find out?"

"No clue," Kamon said with a shrug, "Though it takes a lot to get a gym closed, so it must have been nasty"

"Jeez, that sucks" Ash muttered.

"Well, what can you do?" the redhead said, giving him a friendly elbow jab "So, what are you planning on doing?"

"I was gonna stop and ask how the gym was doing before getting on my way home" Ash explained

"Going home?" Kamon asked "I thought you came back after the Unova league"

"Nah, I took a long way round" Ash explained.

"Cool," Kamon said. Ash turned to the other boy before asking

"So, if there's no gym here, how are you going to get a badge?"

"Pfft, that's funny," Kamon said with a chuckled "Me, getting a badge. I'm not interested in going to the league"

"Really?" Ash asked, looking down at the small pokemon, who was happily wagging its tail "With the strength, this little guy put into that tackle, I thought you're were getting ready to go for the gym badges"

"Nah, he ain't mine" Kamon explained, petting the little pokemon's head "He's my dad's"

"Oh," Ash muttered, flushing slightly "Wait, if he belongs to you're dad, why are you taking care of him?"

"Oh, my dad's out of town" the redhead explained "He's out catching pokemon for our family project, so I'm in charge of taking care of the pokemon we already have"

"Family project?" Ash asked, Pikachu equally as curious as he tilted his head.

"Yeah," Kamon said, "I think it would be better if I show it to you. Interested?"

"Uh, sure," the young pokemon trainer said, much to the redhead's obvious joy. The redhead dashed up the stairs and called to Ash

"Come on!" Kamon called.

"Wait, I thought it was closed!" Ash shouted back, running up to the door, where Kamon was waiting for him

"As a gym, yes it is," Kamon said with a cheeky grin "But my dad bought it and turned into our family business"

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, shock clear in his face. The redhead boy simply smiled and swung the door open, and stepped inside

"Come on, I'll show you around" the redhead called from inside, the small brown pokemon barking, rushing inside along with its caretaker. Ash looked to Pikachu, who was still lying calmly on his shoulder.

"Pikachu" his friend chirped, nodding. Ash smiled and nodded back to his friend, before taking a step through the door.

"Woah…." Ash gasped, as the sight of the gym he had seen long ago spread out before him. The whole place was unrecognizable as a gym. The arena was completely destroyed, and in its place where rocks, trees and hundreds of plants with a criss-cross of paths in between. Where there were once seats for spectators, there were now huge plates of glass, behind which Ash could see small pieces of what seemed to be different ecosystems, like small patches of deserts, a couple of rocks that seemed to glow with fake magma and at last one that filled with water, with bubbles flowing upwards.

"Impressive, right?" Kamon asked, giving Ash a big smirk

"Y-Yeah" Ash muttered, his eyes wide in shock

"Pika…" his fuzzy partner gaped, equally as surprised.

"Yeah, its something else," Kamon said, pride clear in his voice "My dad and I have been working like crazy to transform this old gym into this"

"W-What are you doing, exactly?" the trainer asked, taking a step closer to the large, lush forests that now dominated the center of the building

"We're making a zoo" the boy explained

"A zoo?"

"Yep," Kamon answered with a smile "My dad's traveled a lot, and he's seen a lot of really awesome pokemon, most of which are not in Kanto, so as soon as he heard that the Gym was being closed, he decided to buy it and turn it into this!"

"Wow, it's pretty impressive" Ash admitted

"Hehe, come on," Kamon said, grabbing Ash's hand, leading the other boy deeper into the exhibit. All around the two, bird pokemon flew from branch to branch, swiping pieces of fruit and berries from them.

His eyes traveled around the whole area, he saw that hidden in between rocks and trees, there were tables and chairs, which seemed to be hidden wastebaskets and more things like that. Soon, the two reached the back of the area, sweat running down his sides as the humidity of the room came over them.

"Damn, I forgot how hot it was in here" Kamon wheezed, wiping the sweat off his forehead before looking back "How are you doing Ash?"

"Hah, yeah" the raven-haired trainer panted, as sweat ran down his face "It's pretty hot in here…"

"Yeah" Kamon panted as well, grabbing Ash's wrist "Come on, I know a spot where we can cool off a bit." the redhead led Ash to a small nook in the back of the gym, where a small folding table and stools where along with a couple of bowls for poke food and a small portable fridge. The redhead led Ash to one of the stools, where the raven took a seat

"Oof" Ash muttered, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair "Thanks Kamon"

"No problem Ash," the other boy said, taking a seat himself, the Rockruff taking a seat right next to his caretaker's leg. Pikachu jumped from Ash's arm and sat next to his trainer's leg, just like the other pokemon in front of him. The man reached down and cracked the small fridge open, pulling out a couple of water bottles, dumping one into the bowls and throwing the other bottle to Ash.

"Thank you" the raven-haired boy wheezed, quickly opening the bottle and chugging down the whole contents, Pikachu doing the same with the water in the bowl "Gah! That was amazing" he muttered as he put the empty bottle on the table,, only to see that the redhead wasn't drinking anything. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh I am," the other boy said with a nasty grin on his face "But I think I'll drink something a bit cleaner"

"Cleaner? What have you-" Ash's words died in his throat as the world around him began to spin, everything around him beginning to melt into colors "W-Wha is ha-happening?"

"P-Pika pika?" his pokemon grumbled from down below, right before collapsing to the ground, losing consciousness

"P-Pikachu!" Ash cried, trying to get up from the stool, but his feet stumbled over themselves, and he fell to the ground right behind his friend, the spinning of the world becoming faster and faster. Kamon smirked and stood up, walking closer to Ash, staring at him with cold eyes.

"Shh, don't fight it," he said, a nasty smile on his face "It will only make it more uncoftarable"

"W-W….." the pokemon trainer wasn't able to even get one word out before everything went black, and he slumped to the ground, completely limp and without.

/================\

Ash groaned as the world around him slowly began to return, his vision completely blurred and his mouth completely filled with a strange, chalky taste that seemed to have seeped into every single one of his taste buds. As feeling slowly began to return to his body, he realized that he was sitting down, though he really couldn't tell anything more, though he could hear a familiar voice coming from nearby.

"-ne. I'm gonna get started on him soon, father" a rather young sounding voice rang from his left.

"_Kamon!"_ Ash thought as he managed to recognize the voice, anger surging through him, but still without feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to screw this up, I've been working on this method for months, it won't fail on him."

_What is he talking about?_ Ash thought as the booming sound of footsteps came from the same direction

"Oh good! You're awake!" the boy said. Ash quickly looked over to him and his frown deepened as he saw him. Kamon was no longer wearing the same clothing he had when he met him earlier. Instead, he was clad in a deep black T-shirt and a pair of baggy trousers with, along with huge combat boots. But what truly drew Ash's attention, and drew horror as well, was the bright red R stamped right over his heart. Kamon saw where Ash's eyes were and gave him a big smile.

"Like it?" he asked, puffing out his chest, even closer to Ash. The raven-haired boy growled

"Y-Your a member of T-Team R-Rocket!?" Ash managed to spit out, glaring at the redhead. Kamon wasn't bothered by the look, instead, he simply walked back slightly

"Yep," he said, popping the p

"W-Why!?" Ash choked out.

"Why? Cause my dad belongs to Team Rocket" Kamon explained, "And he's has had enough of you!"

"B-But I only know t-three people in Team R-Rocket!"

"Oh, you might have only met those three in-person," Kamon said, crossing his arms "But you have done more than enough to piss my dad off"

"I-"

"Plus, its thanks to you he lost his role here," Kamon said, waving his arms around "Not to mention that you destroyed his plans for Meloetta back in Unova!"

"M-Meloetta" Ash muttered, his eyes slowly widening in horror as he recognized who his captor was speaking off. "Y-Your dad is Giovanni!?"

"Yes, my father is the leader of Team Rocket," the redhead said, glaring at Ash "And until you showed up, our plans were going perfectly! When my father left for Unova, he was ecstatic! He was sure that every trouble that we've had for sooooo long was finally going to end! But then you came along and fucked everything up!"

"I-I'm-"

"Shut it!" Kamon screamed at him, clenching his fists tightly as he continued his rant "You destroyed everything we worked so hard to achieve! I helped him for months, researching all of the legends of Unova, sent right down the crapper!" he took a deep breath, before continuing in a much calmer tone "Though, I guess I do have to thank you for something. If it wasn't for the fact that you stopped Operation Tempest, dad would have never agreed to make this place!"

"W-What are you talking about!?" Ash asked, feeling fully returning to his mouth "T-This is a zoo!"

"A zoo? You actually bought that?" Kamon said, chuckling "Oh damn, I guess the cover is working great! This place isn't a normal zoo, sweetheart. This place is designed to get rid of trainers who cause too much trouble for Team Rocket. They stop being trainers and they become something a lot more useful…"

"Useful!? What are you talking about!" Ash shouted, finally trying to stand up from where he had been sitting, only to be stopped. He looked down, flushing a bright red. He wasn't wearing his white jacket and his pants, instead, he was completely stark naked, his flaccid member hanging out between his legs, as he was strapped down in spread eagle formation. While his ass was planted on the chair's seat, his arms where spread outwards, and his legs were lifted up to the same as his torso and leaving him completely exposed. "GAH! W-WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

"Gone," Kamon said calmly, walking away from the naked boy and to a rather large console with the Team Rocket logo stamped on its side.

"Gone? Wait, where are my pokemon!?" Ash screamed, thrashing against the bonds of the strange chair "What did you do to them!?"

"Oh calm down" Kamon answered, giving Ash a glare "Their perfectly fine, they're all getting ready to go upstairs to their new home"

"New home!?" Ash growled, still thrashing "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm, I think its better if I show you," Kamon said, before giving off a sharp whistle, which made Ash's ears ring slightly. As soon as the ringing ended, he heard the quick patter of paws, and he gaped as he saw Pikachu walking down to them.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, struggling to free himself. The small yellow rodent didn't react however, he simply stood there, staring at empty air. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" again, the pokemon didn't react, simply stared ahead "Pikachu, please! Do something!"

"Don't bother" Kamon said, walking closer to the yellow rodent "He won't listen to anything you say"

"W-What did you do to him!?" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, thrashing against the bonds with all the strength he still had left, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh, I just wiped his memory," Kamon said, walking closer to the entranced pokemon "After all, if the trainers who came in here had pokemon who actually cared about them, well… They would be found in five minutes. He's still not done" he poked Pikachu's temple, only for the zoned out pokemon to ignore him completely "It needs a few days to work completely, but by the time it's done, this little guy will think he's lived here all his life" he whistled again, and Pikachu took off back upstairs"

Tears were beginning to fall from Ash's cheeks as he saw his best friend run upstairs. Kamon saw this and gave him a small smile, walking over to him

"Oh, don't worry," the redhead said, running his fingers on his bare thighs, sending shivers through Ash's body "You won't care about that soon"

"W-What are you talking about!?" Ash growled. Kamon ignored him and instead walked over to the console, and typed in a code, the screen's lighting up brightly, and huge floodlight over Ash turning on, blinding him for a split second. Soon, all around Ash, loud whirring rang through the room as the floor beneath him split open and two large metal arms slowly rose, one of them a strange robot hand wearing what seemed to be a rubber glove and the other with what seemed to be a nozzle.

"Alright then, starting the conversion process!" Kamon cheered, pressing a few more keys on the console.

With a loud whirring, the nozzle drew closer to Ash, hanging right above his chest. The raven-haired captive gulped but wasn't able to do much more than gasp as the nozzle blasted him with a strange goo.

"Gaaaaaah!" he moaned as the goo stuck to his bare skin. Every single spot that the goo touched had its pleasure nerves light ablaze. The nozzle moved gently, gently covering all of Ash's torso and legs, but the boy didn't notice.

He was far too lost in the pleasure and arousal that it was sending through him

"Well, how does it feel?"

"Gyyyaaah" he moaned, drool dripping from his lips as stars danced through his eyes. Soon, the nozzle stopped spraying, and moved upwards slightly, leaving him panting with an overload of arousal.

Blinking tears out of his eyes, Ash glanced down and gasped at what he was seeing. His torso was completely coated in what seemed to be latex, reaching to right above his ankles for his legs and stopping right before his wrists on his arms. The latex, however, was still dripping to the ground. That didn't last, however, as the robotic hand then lowered and began to smooth it out, sending even more pleasure through his body.

"Gaaah!" he moaned as the glove gently ran over his legs, smoothing out the latex into a skin-tight suit and then began to move upwards. Ash looked down and gasped as he saw where the hand was heading next "N-No no no no! Please don't do it there!" the hand, however, didn't listen, and grasped his penis tightly "Gyah!" Ash gasped, panting loudly as the hand began to pump up and down on his cock, gently molding the rubber around it. Soon, the hand let go of the now fully erect, and snow-white cock and moved downwards, molding the rubber as it went along "Ah ah ah, okay. T-That's dooooooooooooooo!" Ash screamed as the finger of the robot went inside his hole, twisting around as it coated the inside of his ass.

Ash was left panting as the hand pulled free of his ass and continued to smooth the latex on the rest of his body. Soon, the hand pulled up. Ash panted as he looked down at his body. His chest was painted a greenish-brown color with a few random splotches of bright green, the upper areas of his arms were the exact same, but the areas closer to his hands were a bright, snow-white color. That same snow-white color was shared now by his legs, which stopped right before his ankles and leaving his feet bare and, what drew his attention the most, was the twitching, rock hard erection that was poking upwards. It was also the same, bright white color and was sending waves of arousal through all of Ash's body.

"Wooow," Kamon said, walking next to Ash, looking over his new suit "This looks a lot better than I thought it would!"

"S-Screw… Y-You!" Ash managed to gasp out through his constant waves of pleasure. Kamon shook his head and poked Ash's member "Gah!"

"Bad boy," the redhead said, shaking his head "You need a little more work to be ready" the member of Team Rocket then walked off and back to the console. Ash gulped as he saw the robot hand return, this time holding a small version of the nozzle from earlier. The hand moved to his head and began to spray his hair.

"H-Hey!" Ash shouted as the latex coated his hair. The latex stuck to every single strand, coating each in a small bit of latex, soon leaving his hair the same bleach white color that he had below his waist. Before Ash could say anything else, another hand raised up. "What nooooooooooooooooooooAaaaaaaagh!" Ash half screamed and moaned as he felt a rather large object being forced inside of his asshole. His hole opened wide to accept the phallus that was being inserted, only to close around it as soon as it was deep enough inside.

"What wrong? Don't like your tail?" his captor asked

"T-Tail?" Ash panted, looking down, his face going white as he saw what was now sticking out of him. A large, puffy greenish-brown tail with a white ring near the end was sticking out of him, every single slight movement making it bounce up and down slightly.

"Nearly done!" Kamon said, rushing from the console and to Ash's head. The latex-clad boy gulped as he saw his captor run his fingers through his now white hair before pulling out a small lime green helmet, which he gently slipped onto Ash's head. The captive was far too overcome with arousal to fight anymore and simply laid there, panting as Kamon walked back to the console.

"W-What are you doing?" the boy panted, looking at the redhead

"Now, I don't need to tell you," Kamon said, pressing a few more keys "After all, you won't be around for a while. Goodbye, Ash Ketchum" he pressed one last key and stepped away from the console. From the helmet, a small pair of headphones covered the ears of the captive as a large screen was lowered from the ceiling, coming to a rest in front of Ash's eyes. Suddenly, a strong flash of multi-colored lights hit his eyes, making his pupils go wide and his body to go limp, as the light wiped his mind, leaving it completely blank His eyes were still glued on the screen, where the multicolored lights began to move around in a pattern. His pupils followed them as they moved. Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

**You are not a human** a voice whispered into his ears **You are a pokeboy**

"I am not human" the captive muttered mindlessly

**You have never been human. You have always been a pokeboy**

"I have never been human. I have always been a pokeboy"

Left and Right

Left and right

As the lights danced, an image began to appear in front of them. It was a pokemon, one that looked like a monkey of some kind, with the same colors he had, and the same tail.

**This is a Passimian. You are a Passimian**

"I am a Passimian…" he muttered, drool falling from his lips as he saw the pokemon begin to move

**This is how a Passimian move. This is how you will move**

The boy didn't answer, instead, his wide pupils simply watched the video. He saw the Passimian move, hunched over. He saw him jump up and down, climbing up on deks and ladders. But as he kept watching, the figure in the video began to slowly shift.

The build becomes leaner, its snout retreating back into the face, and the fur, revealing a more human-looking face. The arms thinned and the fur around his paws, again showing human hands. The fur that remained shifted in texture, becoming a solid mass and becoming shiny. The last change was the legs, where the shiny coating retreated and revealed a pair of human feet.

He wasn't looking at some random pokemon. He was looking at himself. He was seeing he acted. He saw himself climbing up desks, playing on ladders, hanging off things with his feet. This was what he was. He wasn't a human. He was a Passimian. The images of himself melted back into colors, which resumed their pattern, moving left and right.

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

Again, an image appeared over the lights. This one was a boy, with a mane of scarlet-colored hair. He was completely naked and was in a pose of strength

**This is your master. You love your master. You will always obey your master**

Again, the image of him reappeared, walking over to the boy. The redhead ran his finger's through the images hair.

"That is my master… I love my master… I will always obey my master"

The image of his master let go and pointed at the dick that was sticking upwards. The image of himself didn't hesitate and wrapped his lips around it.

**You love your master's cock. You will always suck his cock. You will always be happy to suck it. You will always love to drink his seed**

"I love my master's cock. I will always suck his cock. I will always be happy to suck it. I will always love to drink his seed"

Both images disappeared once again, the lights resuming their pattern

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

Once again, the image of himself reappeared, staring right at him, his mouth wide open.

**Passimians can't speak English. You can't speak English. This is how you speak. You will repeat.**

"**Passimian,**" his image said "**Pass. Passimian. Mian"**

"P-Passimian" the captive repeated, perfectly copying his image "Pass. Passimian. Mian"

His reflection slowly melted, replaced by the lights.

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

**Good pokeboy**

"Passimi!" the pokeboy chirped as the lights died and the headphones retracted. The screen quickly moved upwards and disappeared. Passimian sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

_Where am I?_ He thought, looking around, seeing his feet and wiggling his toes. He jumped off the table, landing on all fours and beginning to move around, clambering all over the room.

"Hello, Passimian" a familiar voice called to the pokeboy. Passimian looked up from the floor and stars shone in his eyes. His master was standing over him, stark naked and his dick sticking outwards.

"Passi!" he exclaimed, rushing over to his master and gently touching the penis, acting as if it was a religious idol.

"Go ahead, Passimian," his master said, running his hands through his rubbery hair. The pokeboy didn't hesitate, just like his image earlier, and wrapped his lips around his master's dick.

"Gah!" his master gasped, still running his hands through Passimian's hair "That's it, keep going!"

"Hm!" he said, moving his tongue faster and faster.

"Gyah! Oh, this is awesome!" his master exclaimed, looking at the pokeboy with joy in his eyes "You know, I think I'll talk to my dad, see if I can get you some friends, how does that sound?"

Passimian didn't answer. He didn't really care if there were others. All he needed was his master and his penis. And that's what he had right now, so he was more than happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamon smiled as he walked through the main floor of the former gym, checking on every single plant and object, making sure that every plant was watered, every single chair was set up correctly, and that of the Pokémon had enough food. As he was doing this, however, his attention was drawn away from his task by a beeping from his wrist. Sighing, he lifted his sleeve, revealing a bright red watch-like device, with a rather large screen. Flashing on the screen, in bright red color were the words 'Father'. Sighing, he pressed the big button beneath the screen, an image of a man wearing what seemed to be a black and magenta military uniform, and a short, buzz cut. Laying at the man's feet was a large, cat-like Pokémon, which was purring loudly as the man ran his fingers through its fur.

"Hello son," the man said, his voice deep and carrying an unspoken threat.

"Hello, father," Kamon said, giving the man a smile, despite the threatening demeanor he was receiving.

"I need an update on the status of the project," the man said, lifting his hand off the Pokémon "How is the cover working?"

"Good" the young operative reported "The last shipment of Pokémon that you sent arrived yesterday. Combined with the Pokémon from subject A, we ready to open the Zoo to the public"

"Perfect," his father said, crossing his legs as he got comfy "What about the project itself?"

"Working as intended" Kamon said with a huge grin. "Subject A hasn't broken the hypnosis at all. All traces of the trainer are completely gone, and all that remains is the obedient PokéBoy"

"Very good," his father said, the tone of his voice rising slightly, which made a small smile form on the redhead's lips. He knew his father was not a man to show a lot of emotion, but he had learned a long time ago to see small inflections like that representing his happiness or his anger. The man in the meantime pressed a few buttons on his chair's armrest "The reports from both from you and other operatives, prove that the zoo is working. I sent you an updated list of people of attention"

"Yes sir," Kamon said, nodding "I hope they're just male though, sir. The process doesn't seem to work on women for some reason. The scientists haven't been able to figure it out"

"I see," the man said, crossing his arms "Luckily, that shouldn't affect this list since all of them are male. Now, I want you to open the zoo as soon as possible. We're in need of more funding, and the grand opening will boost our income quite considerably."

"Yes sir," the redhead said, giving the man a quick salute. The signal cut off without another word, leaving the boy staring at a blank screen. Kamon sighed, running his hands through his scarlet locks. "Sweet Arceus… That was an awkward conversation…" he shook his head and turned around, walking down the dirt path, smirking as he saw many Pokémon dashing from tree to tree, including a small yellow rodent that made the smirk turns into a full-on smile as he exited the artificial jungle and walked to the large wall at the back. The boy walked to a blank looking wall, and felt around it, stopping when he felt the wall dip slightly. He brought hands and pushed the area, the stone dipping into the wall. As soon as he did so, a large chunk of the wall suddenly dipped down to the floor, revealing a metal staircase, with a bright red R stamped on the walls. "Alright then, let's go take a look at this list…" he muttered, walking down the metallic stairs. The further he went down, the natural light of the zoo disappeared, replaced by the cold, surgical light of the secret facility. Soon, he reached the bottom of the stairs, walking into an enormous round room, with glass cases, all of them the size of a rather large bedroom, lining the walls of the chamber.

He walked in front of the cases to his left, though almost all of them were completely bare. But that wasn't the case for all of them, as he soon reached the final case of the line, one that was set right next to a very large console. He smiled and looked inside of a room.

The small enclosed space was completely green. Fake grass, leaves, and moss-covered the floor, with a couple of fake trees hanging near the back and a rather large one right in the center, with its branches completely covered in leaves

"Pasi!" came a squeal from inside the enclosure. Suddenly, the leaves of the center tree began shaking violently, and suddenly someone popped out from it, hanging upside down from a branch. It was Kamon's last subject. The boy was formerly known as Ash Ketchum. The PokéBoy's face was split by a huge smile as he saw Kamon walk close, and he jumped off the tree, landing on his bare feet without issue, before dashing over to the glass, giving his master a look of complete adoration.

"Hello, Pasimian," Kamon said, looking at the PokéBoy's eyes "Happy to see me?"

"Simian!" the PokéBoy exclaimed, nodding rapidly. Kamon chuckled as his eyes traveled downwards, seeing the snow-white rod sticking out and twitching from between the PokéBoy's legs

"Hehe, I can see that" Kamon giggled. Pasiamian smiled and rubbed his crotch against the glass. The smile on the redhead's face grew even bigger as he cooed at the boy "Oh, alright. I'll let you out" he reached the wall over to the left, pressing a large blue button. The glass separating Kamon and Passimian began to lower, clearing the way. The PokéBoy didn't wait for a second, he jumped out and began nuzzling Kamon's legs. "Hehe, I love you too boy," he said, reaching down and rubbing Pasimian's twitching erection, making the rubber-coated boy moan loudly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as pleasure ran through his body. "Who's a good boy?"

"P-Pasi!" Pasimian chirped through the arousal, giving his master a toothy smile.

"That's right! You are!" Kamon exclaimed, taking his hand off the twitching erection and running it through the white hair of the PokéBoy. Pasimian smiled and leaned into the hand, a dopey smile on his face. "Now, we can't play for too long, Pasimian"

"Simi?" the PokéBoy asked, pouting slightly in disappointment

"I know" Kamon cooed, running his hands over the PokéBoy's rubbery body, making him moan loudly "But I have to work today, but if it all works out, you'll have a new friend to play with!"

"Pasi!" the rubber-coated boy cheered, before his eyes locked onto Kamon's crotch. Giggling, the redhead boy patted his pet's head

"Not right now, Passimian," he said. He led the boy back to his room and closed the glass by tapping on the red button "Hmm, maybe I should get you some toys to play with while you're alone" he muttered as he walked away, the PokéBoy turning around and climbing the tree. Kamon smiled as began typing on the console, the monitor lighting up and showing that he had just received files. He opened it and whistled at the size "Damn… Looks like we're going preemptive this time around…" he typed away as more and more files were transferred. After around a minute, he had the complete list of his persons of interest. "Alright, let's see who we've got… Gary, Ritchie, Paul… Quite a good few boys in here" he muttered as he opened up another window, showing his inventory of suits. All of the vats, except for the one currently being worn by his pet, were flashing green "Well, looks like this might be a big job" he smiled as he minimized the window and turned around, heading back to the zoo proper. "I'll see you tonight, Passimian!" he called as he left. The PokéBoy wasn't really paying attention, as he was sucking on his toes as he jerked off. The lights outside the small enclosure turned off, leaving the small glass box to be the only source of light. Kamon smiled as the large stone wall covered the entrance back up, and he looked over the whole area.

"Welp," he said, beginning to walk through the plants "Guess it's time for the grand opening"

**/=======Two Days Later======\**

"Wow!" the green-haired boy exclaimed as he leaned window of the train, a huge smile on his face as he saw the trees fly past his face, and a few bird Pokémon he had never seen fly past.

"Excuse me sir," one of the crew members said behind him, "But you're not allowed to that"

"Oh right," the boy said, smiling as he pulled back and looked at the man "Sorry, I got a bit over-excited"

"Oh? Have you ever been to Veridian?"

"Nope," the boy said, shaking his head. This was Hau's first time ever outside of Alola, actually. His grandfather recommend Kanto since it was the closest and cheapest to reach by boat. After Hau beat the island challenge, he tried to convince his grandad to let him become the new Kahuna. However, he told him that he wasn't ready to do it and that he hadn't seen enough of the world to truly achieve the position. He suggested he go and compete in a Pokémon league of another region and see more of the world.

The dark-skinned boy was more than happy to accept and he hopped on the first boat to Kanto, landing in a port city called Vermillion, where he battled his first gym. After that, he had hopped onto the train and sped down here, ready to battle for his new badge.

"I'm from Alola" he explained to the man "I came here to compete in the season's Indigo league"

"I see," the employee said with a smile "So, have you beaten any gyms yet?"

"Yep," Hau said as he rested his hands on the back of his head "Just beat that Surge guy back in Vermillion"

"Nice, Surge can be kinda tough for first-timers to the gym circuits"

"Yeah, that garbage can puzzle was a pain" the green-haired boy muttered, shaking his head "But now, I'm ready to deal with the next gym in Viridian!"

"Oh, you don't know?" the employee asked

"Know what?" the dark-skinned boy asked, looking up at the man in confusion

"There isn't a gym in Viridian City anymore" the man admitted

"W-What? Why not!?" Hau asked

"The gym leader turned out to be a crime boss and they never managed to get someone else to become the leader, so they decided to sell the building and be done with it"

"Aw man, that sucks!" Hau groaned, throwing himself against the chair "I got on the train for nothing then!"

"Not necessarily," the man told him with a smile "Viridian is really close to Pewter, so you can head over there to continue the gym. Plus there's the zoo"

"Zoo?" Hau asked, perking up a bit "What zoo?"

"Well, they decided that tearing the old gym down was too expensive, so they sold it to a guy who turned it into a Pokémon zoo. They were having a grand opening for these past few days, actually" the man pulled out a small paper from his coat "Here, they gave us a bunch of these to hand out"

"Oh, thanks," Hau said as he took the paper and quickly skimmed over it. "Grand opening…" he read "All are welcome…. Trainers enter free… Wow, that's really nice of them!"

"It is" the employee said with a nod "Since its the first-ever zoo opened here in Kanto, they really want to make sure that they get a lot of good business" before either of them could say another word, the train's wheel's screeched as a deep voice rang through the train's PA

"Attention passengers," the conductor said "We have arrived at the Viridian City station. Please keep the halls clear so that people may leave without issues"

"Oh! Guess I'm getting off" Hau said with a big smile on his face as he hopped onto his feet and gave the man a quick smile as he ran out of the cabin "Thanks for the info, man!"

"No problem," the man said, waving him goodbye. As soon as the boy had left his sight, the man stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind him. He pulled out a small walkie talkie and held it up to his face. "Target has arrived in Viridian. Bait has been planted, waiting for a response, over"

"Understood, Gatekeeper" the young voice of Kamon rang through the speaker "Awaiting contact. Maintain your post. You will be informed when a new target is on approach"

"Understood," the man said, pocketing the Walkie Talkie and walking outside the cabin, smirking as he saw Hau running down the street from the window.

**/=============\**

Hau's face was split into two by an enormous smile as he walked in between the large buildings of Viridian City.

"Woah" he muttered as he weaved from one to the other, crossing the streets and every once in awhile bumping into people. But after walking around for a while, he came to a stop in a big stone plaza with a big fountain in the center. He took a seat on the rim of the thing and looked around, seeing a rather large building close by, where a group of people was walking away, a couple of kids holding balloons

"That was a ton of fun, mom!" one of the kids said, skipping next to his mother "Can we go back to the zoo tomorrow?"

"I don't think we can tomorrow, Joey," the woman said with a smile, "We do have to go shopping tomorrow. And I'm gonna get you a new pair of shorts"

"Yay!" the boy squealed as the pair walked away, making Hau giggle a little

"No matter what region you go to, there's a kid obsessed with shorts" he muttered as he looked at the building where the two had come from. It was a tall, brick building with a large white staircase in front of it. The Alolan boy pulled out the flyer he had been given and skimmed over it, seeing a picture of that very building printed on it. "Guess that's the zoo…" he muttered as he looked at it before a big smile broke on his face "Welp, I did come over, might as well see it!" he hopped to his feet and jogged over to it. As he approached, he saw small groups of people moving back and heading away from the building, chartering and smiling between them, a lot of kids happily skipping with their parents, big balloons in tow. "Man, this place must be doing really well," he said as he approached the stairs. As he reached the top, he saw a boy around his age standing there, with a mop of bright red hair and a pair of overalls, which were completely caked in mud

"Thank you for coming!" he called to the people leaving, waving happily "Come again! I hope you enjoyed your time here!"

"Wow, you're running the place?" Hau asked as he approached the boy

"Pretty much," the redhead said with a smile, "I'm Kamon, nice to meet you"

"I'm Hau," the alolan said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Anyways, yeah. My dad technically owns the place, but he's away so often, I'm pretty much the owner of the place"

"Wow, that's a lot of work for you alone…" Hau muttered as he walked to the door

"It can be a bit much sometimes, yeah" Kamon admitted "But most days, I really enjoy it. So I really don't mind too much" he looked at Hau "Hey, are you a trainer?"

"Yeah" Hau said with a nod "I though the gym here was still open"

"Hehehe, you're the second one I've gotten recently" Kamon admitted as he went inside "Come on, trainers get in free, after all"

"Oh right! I forgot!" Hau exclaimed as he walked inside. His eyes went wide as he saw the place. Trees completely covered the area, with hundreds of Pokémon moving from one tree to the other. He even heard the telltale sound of splashing water he was extremely familiar with.

"Impressive, right?" Kamon asked, a proud smile on his face

"Yeah" the dark-skinned boy muttered, his mouth hanging open "This place used to be a gym?"

"Yeah," Kamon said as he led the green-haired boy through the wooded area. Pikachu, Toucannons and hundreds of other Pokémon that Hau didn't recognize skirted around above them. As they walked Kamon walked to a rock and tapped the top of it, with the side cracking open with a hiss

"Woah! That's awesome!" Hau exclaimed as he saw the other boy pull out a big bag of what seemed to be food

"Yeah," the young zoo-keeper said as he tipped the bag on the ground, releasing a pile of poke-kibble onto the floor "Dad wanted the place to look as realistic as possible, so almost everything in here is disguised as either a rock or a plant or something like that"

"That's so awesome!" Hau said, turning around and walking a little ways from the other boy, into a small thicket. As he approached, he heard the ruffling as a small yellow Pokémon poked its head out. "Aww, hey there little guy" he cooed as he petted the Pikachu's head. The Pokémon chirped and leaned into the hand, enjoying the sensation of a human's hand running through its fur. "This guy is really nice. Most wild Pokémon are skittish around humans"

"Yeah, he's a bit special," Kamon said as he poured food right next to Hau "the first visitor to the zoo wasn't able to take care of him anymore, so he left him here to live happily"

"I see" Hau muttered as the Pikachu jumped to the food and began chowing down happily.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Kamon asked. The alolan boy happily nodded "Thanks, man. Could you go leave this bag over on the disposal area?" he handed the empty burlap sack to Hau, who stood back up and looked around

"Where is that?"

"Oh right, sorry," Kamon said with a blush. He pointed at one of the trees on the other side "That tree there isn't real. The lowest branch is a lever that opens up the chute for garbage."

"Ah, got it," the green-haired boy said with a smile. He walked over to the tree and tightly wrapped his hand around the branch. He pulled on it, hard. The branch moved downwards with a loud click.

Hau looked down, expecting a hole to open up on the ground, but instead, something else happened. He didn't see as two nozzles popped out of the tree and sprayed a shiny dust into his face

"GAH!" he exclaimed, as he stumbled on his feet as the dust flew into his mouth and nose. As it entered, a strange sense of drowsiness began to flow over him. "S-Sleep…. P-Powder…." he muttred as he fell back on his but.

"Yep," Kamon said as he walked closer. Looking at the boy, Hau's eyes went wide as he saw that his mouth was covered with a facemask. The redhead didn't say anything as he pulled the branch back into position "Sleep Powder works great for making people fall asleep"

"W-Why are you…." the Alolan boy muttered as his eyebrows became heavier and heavier. It was starting to become a challenge to keep them that way.

"Shh, that doesn't matter right now, Hau" Kamon whispered, "Right now, sleep." Hau wasn't able to say another word, as his eyebrows slammed shut and he fell backward onto the grass, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep instantly.

**/=============\**

"GAH!" Hau gasped as he sat up, his eyes going around wildly as he panted. He wasn't in the zoo anymore, instead, he was in what seemed to be a completely metal room, with the walls a deep shade of purple, nearly pitch black. The only break in that was that to his left was a large, scarlet-colored R.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a familiar voice said. Looking ahead, Hau frowned as he saw Kamon walking closer to him, but he was wearing something completely different. Gone where the overalls and boots, instead the boy was almost completely naked, wearing nothing more than a shiny black speedo with a red R, like the one on the wall, plastered right on top of the boy's crotch. Despite his anger at the situation, Hau's cheeks lit up scarlet as the boy approached him.

"W-Where are your clothes?" Hau asked, trying his hardest to not stare at the only bit of clothing his captor was wearing

"Really?" Kamon asked with a nasty chuckle "You wake up in a metal room tied to the wall after you get drugged and your first question is why I'm wearing a speedo?"

"Hey!" Hau shouted, jumping to his feet and charing to the boy "Shut u- GAAAH!" he cried as he tumbled back onto the floor, coughing violently as he felt something stop him by the throat. He spat a little as he got to his knees and looked to the wall, seeing a thin, black cable winding from it and towards him. Reaching up, he felt a thing metal clamp wrapped around his neck and tethering him to the wall.

"I did say you were tied to the wall, Hau," Kamon said with a smile as he walked around the boy "Guess you aren't the best listener, now are you?"

"W-Why are you doing this?" Hau shouted, tugging at his leash as the boy walked closer to him "I-I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, I know," Kamon said, giving Hau a smile that sent shivers down the alolan boy's spine  
"Thing is, this has more to do with who you are, rather than what you've done"

"W-What are you talking bout?" Hau stammered, looking at the boy standing over him

"You're the grandchild of the Kahuna of Melemele Island" the redhead explained "And my father's agents in Alola have confirmed that he's grooming you to become his replacement." he turned around and smiled at Hau "So, he determined that you were too much of a threat, as all the effort of planting agents and spies around Hala would have gone right out the window, the moment you took charge. So, he decided it would be faster to just get rid of you and keep whispering into your grandpa's ear"

"S-Spies? Agents?" Hau gaped, his eyes going wide at the implications of what the other boy was telling him "A-Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Kamon repeated, a look of disgust coming over his face "Of course not! My father is a lot of things, but he doesn't assassinate people!"

"W-Who is he?" Hau stammered out, his eyes going around wildly as he tried to see a way to escape his bonds

"You really don't know?" Kamon asked, shaking his head, "You really didn't do a lot of reading about Kanto before you came over, did you? My father is the leader of Team Rocket" Kamon smirked as he pointed at the giant R on the wall

"T-Team Rocket?"

"Yes. And before you compare them, they are nothing like that gang of losers that like to bum around Alola" Kamon said with a glare "Team Skull is a bunch of morons with no future. Team Rocket, on the other hand, is an actual organization preparing to go international. We have a tight grip over Kanto, and we're making good progress into Johto. Sure, there were a few…. Setbacks in Unova recently, but that doesn't matter" he crouched down, looking at Hau right in the eyes "And your grandpa is unknowingly the perfect pawn for us to get into Alola. And with you out of the way, we can convince him to have a new, more agreeable protege to make Kahuna"

"Y-You-" Hau tried to say as tears began to form in his eyes "You won't get away with this! M-My grandpa will come looking for me!"

"Oh, he won't," Kamon said, patting the boy's head before standing up and walking a little further back "You see, we managed to get a sample of your handwriting from your bag. It shouldn't take too long for a few of our people to master your writing style, and then we just need to send a few letters explaining how you decided to stay in Kanto, working at a gym. He'll never suspect a thing, just thinking you grew up and went your own way."

"N-No…" Hau whispered as what his captor said sunk in. It was a perfect plot, as long as they managed to keep him from escaping his grandpa would never know it wasn't him sending letters. Tears began to flow out of his eyes as reality sank in

"Oh, don't cry," Kamon said as he walked back, a bucket in one hand, while the other was clad in a weird-looking, skin-tight glove

"Why shouldn't I!?" the boy cried, his eyes red from tears "I can't go back home, you took all of my Pokémon, and you're going to do Solgaleo know what to me!"

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that you're not sad anymore," his captor said with a smile as he reached over to the wall. Looking over, Hau's eyes went wide as he saw what seemed to be a control panel of some kind. "I think you should get back on your feet for this one"

Before Hau could respond, his captor slammed his hand on the biggest button. Hau gasped as he felt the cable attached to his collar begin to quickly recede back into the wall, and tugging roughly at the collar as it went

"GAGH!" he choked as he dashed back to the wall, trying to make sure the collar didn't choke him too much. He ended up flat against the wall, the collar not letting him move an inch from that position

"There we go! That's perfect!" Kamon said with a nasty smile as he set the bucket down and slipped on another latex glove. "Now, let's see if these things work…"

"S-See if what works?" Hau coughed, as he looked at his captor reach into the bucket. Kamon smirked as he pulled something out, a rather disgusting squelching sound ringing through the whole room as he did so

**SPLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH**

As his hand left the bucket, Hau could see what it was. It was a ball, around the size of a malasada, and colored a weird, pale red. The thing was dripping rubber as Kamon lifted it up and smiled at Hau

"Batter up!" he exclaimed, before throwing the ball at Hau.

"AAAH!" the boy screamed as he felt the thing splat right onto his arm. He shuddered as the goo wrapped itself around his arm, and seemed to bond with his flesh, sending waves of strange sensations through his body. They coursed through his whole body and went right to his crotch, forming a small tent in his bright yellow short "Gyah!" he gasped, looking over to were the goo hit him. It was completely solid and shiny, which seems to be a piece of larger latex suit. It was the same soft shade of red as the ball. Before he could react, another glob smacked into him, this time, in the chest. "Gyah!" he moaned loudly as he felt more sparks of arousal flowing through. He glanced down, his eyes widening as he saw the thing eating away at his T-Shirt. It completely dissolved the black cloth, leaving only the latex clinging to his skin

"Wow, these things do eat through clothing" Kamon exclaimed with a nasty smirk as he looked at the bucked, before reaching in with both hands "Let's speed this up a bit, shall we Hau?"

"Guaah" the bound boy moaned, unable to make a coherent response. Kamon simply shrugged and kept on throwing globs at him. The Alolan boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had never, in his entire life, felt this much arousal and pleasure. As more and more globs hit his body, dissolving his clothes and sending more and more heat to his twitching member, he began to pant.

As more latex stuck to his body, his clothes were slowly completely destroyed. After a few minutes, his black t-shirt was completely gone, replaced by a shiny, light red coat of latex with his chest and stomach being covered by a light cream shade, which began to creep downwards towards his pants, which were tensing under the strain of his ever hardening dick, which twitched more and more as heat coursed down to it, the latex making the pleasure centers of his body go into overload. The tent on what remained of his pants was extremely strained, especially as more of the bright yellow cloth around it was eaten away by the shiny rubber, which hugged his legs perfectly. Soon, the only piece of cloth left was the small patch of yellow that was holding back his penis.

"Wow, you're really pent up, aren't you?" Kamon asked, a nasty smirk on his face as he looked at the collared boy.

"Gah… gah…" Hau panted, shivering as more pleasure coursed through his body.

"Yeah, I can tell" Kamon giggled, pointing at the huge tent on the small patch of clothes that remained on the boy. Hau's face went even more red, shame flooding through his whole body "Don't worry. I'll fix it" the redhead boy said with a nasty smile as he lifted another glob of latex. The bound alolan's eyes went wide as his captor threw the latex

**SPLAT!**

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Hau both screamed and moaned as the latex dissolved the cloth. His erect member bounced out, twitching and with a small bit of liquid already beginning to form on the head. The rubber didn't stop there though, as it began to quickly wrap itself around the twitching rod, gently squeezing and massaging it as the goo began to stick to his skin. "G-Gyah!" he panted as he looked down at his cock. It was still twitching and dripping, only it was now the coloration of his torso. The top of his shaft was pale red, and the bottom area, along with his now latex coated balls, where the light cream color of his chest. He groaned as he felt the rubber move to his ass as well, entering it and completely coating his hole.

"There we go!" Kamon chirped, dropping the now-empty bucket and slapping the button on the wall again.

"Gah...Gah... Gyah!" the Alolan boy exclaimed as the wire of the collar loosened instantly, making him collapse to the ground like a crumpled piece of paper, his latex coated ass sticking upwards, exposing his twitching latexy hole to his captor.

"And now, for the final touches," Kamon said with a big smile on his face as he looked at the panting alolan boy. Like his last victim, the suit didn't cover the whole of Hau's body. His arms were uncovered from his elbows and below, the same with his legs, the latex stopping right before the knees, and leaving the boy's tanned skin and feet exposed to the world.

"F-Final… gah… touches?" Hau managed to pant out. Kamon didn't answer, instead simply smirking as he walked to the same spot where he got the bucket and pulled out more things.

"Of course," he said as he walked back to Hau, who was still too overwhelmed by the arousal and pleasure that was coursing through him to try and move. Kamon smiled and held up what he had grabbed. A silvery spray can, and a huge, puffy latex Vulpix tails. Six bright orange curled up shiny tails with a huge dildo sticking out at the base of it. His captor didn't say another word, instead of crouching right next to Hau's butt. Without another word, he shoved the tail-plug into the other boy's exposed hole

"Gaaaaah!" the boy moaned loudly as the dildo slid inside of his latex coated hole. The phallic object sent even more waves of arousal and pleasure through his entire body as it slowly moved downwards. It stopped right before his prostate, the very tip a few centimeters from touching it. "Gah gah gah gah gah gah gah gah" the boy panted, his tongue hanging out. Kamon didn't stop for a second, quickly getting back to his feet and walking to the head of the boy. He pointed the can at the boy and pressed the button on top of the can. A spray of bright orange mist flew out from it, as Kamon waved it over Hau's hair. Whatever was in the can, it completely recolored his hair in a few seconds. His locks went from the dark green to bright orange, the same shade as his new tail.

"There we go!" Kamon exclaimed with a huge smile as he stepped back and took off his latex gloves. "You look a lot better like this!"

"U-Up yours!" the boy panted, glaring at his captor.

"Oh dear," Kamon said, in sickly sweet tone "Looks like you need a little attitude adjustment" he walked back to the panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. Hau gasped as he felt the collar around his neck heat up slightly and, despite the fact he couldn't see it, a bunch of lights turned on it.

"W-What are you doing?" Hau stammered, stumbling to his feet, moaning as he did so

"Oh, nothing," Kamon said with a smirk "Just making sure that you're a good little Vulpix" with a huge smile on his face, he smacked a button on the control panel. The lights on the collar turned bright red as a strong vibration went through all of Hau's body. His eyes went wide as the vibrations and a few shocks went through him.

"Perfect" Kamon said as he looked at the panel. On the small screen on it, a small visual of Hau's brain, along with a bunch of files "Perfect. Let's get started on reprogramming!" he pressed another button, and an even stronger shock went through Hau's body. His pupils dilated as his body became rigid. He stood straight as an arrow, lights now shining on both the collar and the cable connecting him to the wall. "Alright. Open folder"

"Folder open," the latex bound boy said in a dead monotone "One file located. "

"Good," Kamon said, tapping a few buttons on the console. The lights changed to bright green as new info was uploaded into Hau's brain

"New file detected. ."

"Overwrite all of with " Kamon ordered. There wasn't a visual response from Hau, but the flashes and beeps from the console in front of him made the young Rocket member smile.

"Understood" the boy droned "Names has been overwritten, Hau has been replaced with Vulpix. Movement has been overwritten, movement is now dependent on four legs. Memory has been deleted. Species has been overwritten, human has been replaced with PokéBoy. Obedience has been added. New master has been accepted, Kamon is now master. Master is to be obeyed. Sexuality has been overwritten, bisexuality has been replaced with gay. Love has been overwritten, family, Pokémon and malasadas have been replaced with cock, cum, master, and PokéBoys. Emotions have been overwritten. All emotions except happiness, neediness, and arousal have been deleted. Language has been overwritten, English has been replaced with- pix. Vul Vulpix pix vul" he stopped speaking understandable language halfway through his sentence, any trace of speaking the English language being wiped from his brain.

"There we go" Kamon said with a big smile. A bright green 100% flashed on the screen on the console. He tapped a few more and the collar snapped in half and fell to the metal floor with a loud clunk.

The newly made PokéBoy blinked rapidly as consciousness returned to him. He fell down to the ground, getting on all fours and smiling. His eyes locked onto the figure in front of him and a huge grin formed "Vul! Pix pix!" he exclaimed, dashing over to his master.

"Hehehe, good boy, Vulpix!" Kamon cooed as he ran his hands through the PokéBoy's orange hair "You want to play?"

"Vulpix!" the PokéBoy yipped happily, quickly turning around and presenting his ass to his master.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kamon said with a giggled. He grabbed the large tail from Vulpix's ass and pulled it out.

"Pix!" the PokéBoy moaned, a big dumb smile on his face as the dildo of its tail was pulled free of his butt. His master didn't waste a second, throwing off his speedo and slipping his cock into the rubbery hole

"Gah! Oh yeah!" Kamon moaned as he thrust into the PokéBoy "This is amazing!"

"Vuuuuuuul!" Vulpix moaned loudly as he felt his master slap against his rubbery ass. This was everything the PokéBoy could ever want.

"Hell yes!" Kamon screamed as he kept thrusting "Man, if all of the targets on the list are like this, I'm gonna really like this job!" he buckled and came, filling the other PokéBoy's but with cum. He smiled and pulled his dick out, still dripping with semen and patted Vulpix on the head "Well, let's get ya to your room, Vulpix. I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you" he smiled as he saw the white liquid spilling out of the PokéBoy's asshole "Hehe, guess I'll have to mop up after I lock you up"

**Big thanks to my Patrons! You guys are the best!**


End file.
